The Supernanya Triad
Chapter 1: The Blood Lagoon The rundown districts of North and South Supernannya was where alot of crime happened in the state happened. In one of North Supernannya’s Chinatowns, called the Xué Hú, poverty was strife, crime rates were high and only permitted members were allowed to go through. What befuddled the impoverished residents was a Chinese Avatar: The Last Airbender cosplayer group, they didn’t seem like criminals to them, as they had photo shootouts in the area, they were a mix of Singaporeans, Taiwanese, Chinese and a single Tibetan. Mei and a Chinese-American officer named Jonathan Liang walked through the area, it smelled of flies and fire burning. ”Hey, what you two doing?” They saw a Zuko cosplayer walk towards them, he wore Book 3: Fire gear. His English was had poor grammar as Jonathan noticed. ”I told get out, I make very clear.” He said. ”Kuo, Be nice.” Their Aang cosplayer said. Their Aang was a Tibetan boy named Chime then walked up. ”Sorry about him, I’m Chime, this is the Xué Hú, It’s a shithole.” Chime said. They noticed several cosplayers and the group got into a car. Yeng Yao, aged 27, was the group’s Ozai cosplayer, he then got out his notebook and wrote. The message written was “Chime, Kuo, who are these people?” ”New friends, Yeng.” Chime said. Mei looked at Chime, he seemed to be the nicest one out of any of them. ”What’s wrong with your long-haired friend over there, crap English?” He asked. ”Yeng’s a mute, Our Azula over there, Hua is his translator if he doesn't have his notebook, contray to his age, he’s not the leader.” Chime explained. Mei later soon found out that the group were victims of war, abandonment or abuse and resorted to going to the Xué Hú and do criminal activities. Their Iroh cosplayer, 65-year old Xiaoping was the leader of the group, He was of Irish descent. ”You got the documents?” Xiaoping asked Kuo. Kuo held the documents and looked. ”Hey, Chinglish, he’s talking to you.” Jonathan said to Kuo, who got out his gun. ”Damn!” Jonathan said. Xiaoping stopped the car. ”Not my new van, Take it outside.” Xiaoping said. “My English bad because I am pure Taiwanese, maybe you like me to split testicles in four, bastard?” Kuo asked, silencing Jonathan immediately. Their Katara, a 18-year old Singaporean woman named Aichong hit both of them on the head, Aichong was nothing like the character she cosplayed, being foulmouthed and snarky, her nickname was Gun Princess. ”Grow up, Twinkie and Kuo, The boss told us to get along, so shut the fuck up.” She said from the backseats. “Twinkie?!” Jonathan yelled. ”Yes, Chinese on outside, white on inside.” Aichong smirked. Chapter 2: Hideout Their hideout was very traditional Chinese fashioned, with all the weapons included. ”It’s better than shithole.” Kuo said as he opened the door. ” (Your age, how old?)” Mei asked. ” (17, My mother died and my father left me, I was 15 when they found me, English is still shit)” Kuo said. Yeng stood by, his Ursa cosplayer, a Chinese woman named Jiao stood by him. Yeng wrote down “This is Jiao, She’s my sister, she’s 17 months younger than me, not my wife, Me and her ran away from Harbin, my mother contracted an illness when she was pregnant with me, I was born mute” Some of the adult members were smoking cigarettes. ”Hey, I remember there was a civil war and we opened fire on a bunch of soldiers who dared fire upon our turf.” Aichong said ”Where they from the south or north?” Jonathan asked. ”They seemed to have insignias that read GBS on ’em.” She said. Mei nodded. ”This ain’t America, This Xúe Hú, motherfucker.” Kuo spoke. Mei and Yeng sat next to eachother. Yeng wrote “Even though I was born mute, I never had a problem interacting” Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86